SEVERUS SNAPE AND THE BULLY
by Amoora. A
Summary: SEVERUS IN HOGWARTS!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

-MAGIC REVEALED-

Severus was crying on his pillow at the pain of his father's belt on his bum and  
>he had even got ten whips extra because of his cheek and his crying, his dad was extra moody today because he had not been able to get a job interview at all. Severus could not wait until his mum got back from work as he only got to see her when she tucked him in at night, he knew he was too old for being tucked in but he had never had a childhood and the only thing he experienced as a child was being tucked in.<p>

Severus walked down quickly as it was a Friday and he had no school tomorrow.

"Get your bottom over here kid." Said his father and Severus knew enough to obey his father Mike Snape. His father ordered him to go get a cup and some coke and so Severus went to get it but when he came back and gave his father the cup, his father threw the cup straight at the ground and a piece of glass shot to his foot and Severus screamed out and suddenly a chair seemed to burn green.

"Damn!" Screamed his father as if it was Severus fault that the thing had burned "STOP SCREAMING KID! LOREEN!"

Suddenly the fireplace burned green and his mother stepped out and ran over to him while he dropped into darkness.

"Sev…Wake up." Said his mum and he woke up.

"Mum…What happened?...Fire…Dad…Cup…Glass."

"Don't worry son there is something I need to tell you."

"What."

"You have to rest up a bit then have breakfast and then we can talk."

Severus went to sleep and could not wait until breakfast. He dreamed happy

_Severus was walking down the stairs and some balloons were floating and there were shoes floating and there was the phone he wanted floating and he jumped up and grabbed it and then suddenly some large wings were out of his shoulders and he was flying in the garden._

His dream ended and he rushed down to be greeted with a great breakfast and then some hands covered his eyes and then turned him around and hugged Severus.

"The secret was you have magic son real magic…"

That was a surprise but the greater one was that his father was hugging him…

**(A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW I AM SORRY FOR THE LENGTH BUT THAT IS HOW IT GOES I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. CRITISCM WILL BE ACCEPTED AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

-FAMILY MATTERS AND A RED-HAIRED GIRL-

**(****A/N: PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THAT THIS IS AN **_**AU {ALTERNATE UNIVERSE} **_**AND SO THIS MIGHT CHANGE DRAMATICALLY ****FROM THE REAL BOOK)**

Severus sat and stared at the wall and his eyes did not move which was exactly the opposite of what was going on in his mind, _  
><em>_oh, what the hell am I doing in life, I have magic and dad isn't actually a mean dad but he seems like a lov__ely one oh speaking of a lovely one, I need to go as it is the time for Lily to be at the park. Oh how lovely her hair flows in the sun the colour of the blood how her face is so smooth and how her hair curls up on her shoulders, oh how I wish I could just__ hold her or eternity. Ahhh._

Severus walked out of the house and headed to the park but it seems he was a bit late and he needed to jump in the bush and just stared at her again and then looked at her sister who seemed not to have inherited the beauty the same as Lily had and then he saw something great…

_Loreen Snape walked down the road with her husband Mike Snape towards the coffee shop as they were meeting Albus Dumbledore…__  
><em>_"Hello Albus." Said Mike__  
><em>_"Hello Mike. Hello Loreen. I take it we are here to dis__cuss your son and his magic."__  
><em>_"Yes we are." Said Loreen__  
><em>_"Well should we take him to Hogwarts when he is eleven…"__  
><em>_The whole meeting went on well_

Loreen and Mike Snape were walking past the park when they saw their son jumping into a bush while staring at Lily Evans of next door and they walked past smiling and thinking of how his love could be like theirs, Muggle and Wizard. Oh but how they were mistaken at it and how the love would definitely not be like theirs.

"Hey Petunia want to go on the swings?" Said Lily

"Yeah, Hey what's in those bushes?"

"I don't know, squirrel maybe."

Lily and Petunia jumped on the swings and started to swing higher and higher and higher.

"Hey, Petunia bet you can't do this…"

Suddenly Lily swung forwards and left her hands and floated gracefully down to the ground. Petunia stopped and screamed.

"LILY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT LIKE MUM SAYS!"

"Ah who cares nobody saw us." Said Lily but she was mistaken Severus had seen it all every single bit of it.

"I'm. Going. To. Tell. Mum. And. Dad!" Said Petunia stretching each word and she rushed of and away.

Severus knew this was his chance so he jumped out of the bushes slowly and told Lily to her back that he had seen it.

"What, Who is that?" Said Lily "No, No someone's seen me." She twirled around and her hair flung and Severus nearly just was about to run and stroke the hair but stopped himself.

"Snape, You saw me?"

"Yes and you're a witch." Oops that had gone out all wrong

"What, I'm not ugly. Ahhh ahhhh ahhh."

She rushed to the bench and started sobbing into her sleeve. Girls. So emotional thought Severus but he sat down next to her and said

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it you meany."

"Sorry, But you are a witch like you have magic like me I'm a wizard." He said proudly trying to gather up all his knowledge of magic he had gotten in the last month.

"W…What a witch with magic well prove it prove you're a wizard."

Severus just sat there and then grabbed a flower and curled a fist on it and then did like his mum had said try and imagine it happening and then he felt a sudden streak fly through his hands in his blood and the flower turned into many and he gave them to Lily who looked absolutely awestruck.

"WOW!"

"Yeah I know."

"So you're a wizard and you can do magic and stuff like me?"

"Yep, but I only found out a month ago how about you."

"Just two days ago."

"You look nice and not like an ugly witch." That had come out all wrong.

"Really, thanks."

Severus looked into her eyes and smiled.

**(A/N: YEAH A CLIFFIE I KNOW BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A CHOCLATE FROG.**

**NEXT:TWO YEARS GONE BY AND SEVERUS HAS A LUNCH AND MOREWITH LILY.**


End file.
